


Wonderland

by xdhl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdhl/pseuds/xdhl
Summary: 双向暗恋！！！





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> 双向暗恋！！！

哈利一向不喜欢社交场合，他不太擅长简短而有趣的对话，尤其是经历了大战之后。

他过往的那些少的可怜还仅仅是有关霍格沃茨的有趣经历停留在三年级以前，然后就是他飞速成长的那些黑暗时期，充斥着无数伤痛，显然不适合用来当作舞会上的谈资。

所以他只是靠在远离人群的露台死角处的栏杆那儿透风，不被人群拥簇，远离交谈与跳舞，暂时的让他感到自在。

可这短暂的快乐结束于露台上出现第二个人——德拉科·马尔福。

“救世主波特怎么会在这儿？”德拉科慢慢走近，“不应该享受一下久违地被追捧的感觉么？”

“我可不像你”哈利瞥了一眼德拉科，转了个身背对着他，“尊贵的，马尔福少爷。”

老实说，比起社交，哈利更不擅长和德拉科打交道。嘴欠的金发混蛋总喜欢挑刺儿，尤其是他的，但好在，这一次他占上风。

“闭嘴，波特”德拉科攥了攥插在裤子口袋的手，声音听上去有些咬牙切齿的意味，“听着，我不是来和你吵架的。”

事实上，战后卢修斯被送进阿兹卡班，他和纳西莎在某位波特的证词下，虽免去了牢狱之灾且保住了马尔福家族的部分资产，却无可避免的不在像从前那样尊荣，而时常受到其他巫师的欺侮就更不必提。

而现在，他只是想向那位波特先生道个谢，不过很明显，失败了。

“嘿，是你先开始的”哈利转过头看向德拉科，后者闲散的背靠着栏杆，浅金色的头发意外的没有用发胶打理，只是细碎而柔软的散着，有点长，稍微遮住了灰蓝色的眼睛。

看起来像落魄的王子，哈利想着。

“只要你闭嘴就好了，疤头。”德拉科侧过身，靠近哈利，上身微微前倾，注视着他。

没有激烈的争吵，没有魔杖相指的剑拔弩张，只有毫无意义的幼稚对话、长久的对视与沉默。

明亮的绿色眼眸此时正模糊地映着德拉科的削瘦面庞，气氛逐渐变得暧昧，流动的空气也越来越黏着。

__“Your green eyes flash at me.”__ *

“什么？”哈利朝德拉科迷惑的眨眨眼。

但此时没人打扰的露台在沉默下是那样安静，不过一句喃语，哈利怎么会听不清？只是太奇怪了，哈利想，这太奇怪了，他少年时期的死对头怎么会对他说出近似调情一样的话呢？哈利想不明白，找不出前因后果只让他思绪更加混乱。

“没什么”德拉科直起身，整了整外套上的褶皱，他伸出手递至哈利面前并微微躬身“跳一曲？”

梅林的胡子，德拉科一定是被下夺魂咒了吧？

开玩笑，死对头跟你调情还请你跳舞，这比伏地魔穿黑丝诱惑你……好吧，显然这样的伏地魔更可怕。

“你疯了么......嘿！”哈利还未说完便被德拉科用实际行动打断。

“既然是舞会当然要跳舞”德拉科强硬地扯过哈利，紧紧的搂住哈利劲窄的腰身，“以及这个时候答应就好。”

或许是酒精起了作用，或许是月色朦胧太过美好，或许是德拉科身上的冷杉味道禁欲却充满了诱惑，又或许只是哈利不想因为他的拒绝而导致争吵从而破坏掉一个美妙夜晚，但总不可能是某种暧昧情愫。

绝不可能。

总之，他们现在在这个偏僻的露台一角相拥起舞。

两人身体相接触的部位温度迅速升高，掌心洇出微薄的汗，哈利的脸在他笨拙的舞步下迅速涨红烫热。天杀的，他真的讨厌跳舞，这玩意儿比魁地奇难太多！他已经踩了德拉科好几下，他讨厌出丑尤其在德拉科面前，那家伙毒蛇一样的讽刺实在太惹人厌烦，可意外地德拉科并没有出言讥笑他。

哈利偷偷抬眼却正与德拉科对视上，两人默契地迅速避开交汇的目光，哈利此时才发现德拉科的耳垂泛红的厉害。

说不通，毫无道理，为什么呢？又一个难题。他恨德拉科，总是留给他这样或那样的难题，让他难堪的，让他恨愤的，让他手足无措的，太多了，但哈利数的过来，同样毫无缘由，桩桩件件与德拉科有关的事情在此刻他已混乱到极致的脑子里翻腾，但他就是能记得明白，数得清楚。

哈，这下好了，又一个难题。

但哈利不想管了，此刻他悄悄承认只有有关德拉科的事才会让他的脑子变得像巨怪的小脑袋瓜一样。

所以，他打破安静： _ _“Draco Why a raven is like a writing desk?”*__

“什么？”这是什么鬼问题，德拉科觉得就算是愚蠢的波特臭大粪也该明白在一些特殊的时刻不要讲话，尤其不要问奇怪的问题。

特别是，在他好不容易营造出稍微跟浪漫沾边的这一刻，就算是波特也不行！

而回答他的是哈利的一个吻。

这下换德拉科答题了。他想过很多种可能发生的情况，最大概率会发生的应该是波特揍他一拳，然后他打回去，再然后他们扭打成一团，他趁乱......趁乱做什么呢？

得了吧，胆小鬼德拉科，他才不会有勇气趁机“意外”地亲上哈利呢。

可现在是怎么回事？德拉科像被下了石化咒一样，僵硬在原地，被动地感受哈利湿润柔软的唇瓣。他想，可能波特只是醉了，他看着波特喝了一杯黄油啤酒意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇后又灌下了一杯火焰威士忌。

不得不说，波特舔嘴唇的样子色极了，他看得都快硬了。

好吧，弥补刚刚的遗憾，现在，他硬了。

意识回笼的德拉科重新掌握主权，他抚上哈利的腰，沿着漂亮的脊线，在哈利不甚光滑的背上游移。

哈利的气息不太稳，体内逐渐翻涌的酒精不仅麻痹了他的大脑还要侵蚀他的意志。

起先，他只是他努力地从德拉科的唇边汲取混合酒精和冷杉的空气，想要恢复理智，可身体却不受控制的与德拉科越贴越近，他无意识的蹭着德拉科的下体，好像这样就能减退火热感。

德拉科摸到哈利的乳尖，轻轻地抠动，哈利忍不住一阵颤栗，那种细微的麻痒感冲击着他最后的理智。他扯开德拉科的衬衣，纽扣崩得到处都是。他啃上德拉科的脖颈，又转而舔舐着锁骨。哈利急促地喘息着，好像露台上的一切都是他所幻想的，可此时身下的火热搏动又真切地提醒着他正与德拉科亲密着。

察觉到哈利在走神，德拉科舔上哈利的耳垂，轻轻地在齿间磨动。

可毕竟是在露台，德拉科搂紧哈利幻影移行到斯莱特林地窖，匆匆念过口令便进到他的卧室。

哈利被放倒在床上，德拉科压下身啄吻着哈利绯红的脸颊，哈利双手环住德拉科的脖子，下身无意识地蹭动德拉科的勃起。俩人的灼热互相摩擦着，德拉科几乎硬的出水。

天知道有多少个夜晚他是伴随着这些疯狂妄想在高潮后入睡的，而眼下这发生的一切正冲击着德拉科。草草地施下一个清洁咒，他的手向下探入哈利柔软紧致的洞口，安抚性质的啄吻越来越快。哈利本能的排斥着穴内的异物，绞紧德拉科的手指想要向外挤出。

“波特，你可以等我进来的时候再这么紧”德拉科腾出那只在哈利胸口兴风作浪的手转向下方另一处重要阵地。

“你可以现在就感受”哈利握住德拉科的阴茎，拇指摩擦着顶部的铃口引得德拉科发出愉悦的呻吟。德拉科的手覆上哈利的手，引导着他环上两人的阴茎。可两个正昂扬着的大家伙无法被完全掌握，老是滑向指缝。两人的手都沾上了些液体，哈利抽出手随意的抹在德拉科的胸膛。德拉科退出在哈利后穴开拓的手指，握着怒涨的阴茎进入那处隐秘洞穴。插入的过程并不顺利，即使是扩张后的哈利也紧的德拉科头皮发麻险些射出来。哈利疼的眼角洇出泪水，手在德拉科的背上留下抓痕。他双腿紧紧缠住德拉科的腰身，在德拉科每次狠烈撞击下抬臀迎合。

房间内只剩下肉体撞击声和混合的呻吟。疼痛刺激着神经化身为快感，每一下都冲击着太阳穴。哈利感觉到他的灵魂轻飘飘地飞起，只留下躯体在承受令人疯狂地快乐。德拉科赐予的快感让哈利几近失神，每一次的挺进都蹭过那一点，麻痒感一点点加重，侵蚀掉其他感官，只剩下无限快感。哈利甚至感觉自己在出水，后穴的收缩越来越快，如果可以，德拉科想把两颗卵蛋也塞进穴内。事实上，他几乎快做到了。每一次的抽插德拉科都用尽了全力，好像这是世界末日前的最后一次做爱。德拉科孟浪地摆动着腰胯，哈利的腹部几乎凸显出德拉科性器的轮廓。哈利在德拉科不停的猛操下射了出来，高潮的瞬间小穴绞紧了体内的肉棒，德拉科也不受控制的射了出来，尽数喷洒在哈利的甬道内。

“操你，马尔福！”哈利感觉到精液随着德拉科的退出而流出来。

“你可以试试”说完德拉科便俯身含住哈利软掉的阴茎，缓慢地舔去柱身上的液体“在我操到你求饶之后。”

哈利对于德拉科的挑衅只是撇撇嘴，反正以后还有很多次机会可以证明，现在他只想和他的新晋男友再好好亲热会。

至于那个问题，就当作是救世主的小秘密吧。

 

 

 

 

 

很多年后。法国某度假山庄。

哈利枕在德拉科的腿上，看着《预言家日报》，直到德拉科的声音在他头顶响起：

__“__ Harry _ _Why a raven is like a writing desk?”__ _ _*__

哈利愣了一下，旋即笑着起身吻上德拉科的唇。


End file.
